gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheetah
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = ROCKFORD_CARS |modelname = cheetah |handlingname = CHEETAH |textlabelname = CHEETAH |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe) Parked (3D Universe) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced =Cheetah Classic |gensucced = }} The Cheetah is a supercar featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In all its iterations the vehicle closely resembles a , with each game's version following the design of the corresponding era: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it looks like a slightly genericized and modernized . * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a . * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Cheetah resembles a Ferrari , albeit without the hidden headlamps, and with the rear lights of an Ferrari Testarossa F512 M. Looking at the shape of the car, it appears to be a rear/mid-rear engined vehicle. However, when the hood is removed, in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the engine appears to be at the front, possibly due to programming limitations. This is in stark contrast to the design of the Testarossa in general, which has the engine placed behind the passenger compartment, just in front of the rear axle (mid-engine). However, in GTA San Andreas, the design is more faithful to the real-life counterpart, with the engine being evidently placed at the rear of the chassis, while the front is empty. The Ferrari Testarossa began sales in 1984 (The year in which Vice City Stories is set). The first "red head" didn't sell enough until late 1985, and therefore, for the sake of having no irregularities about the comparison of the two cars, the developers of the game made the Cheetah scarce in Vice City Stories, spawning only in parking lots. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cheetah is reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto V. Unlike in previous games, the Cheetah is now based on the with elements of the Enzo, , the and the on the front bumper. The rear overhang is similar to that on the . The carbon fibre stripe on the bonnet resembles that of the . The general design of the Cheetah has been radically changed from a classic sports car to a very modern supercar, featuring a more rounded design and an aggresive look. It is stated to be a 1970s prototype put out by Grotti for limited production. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''3D Universe'' The Cheetah's acceleration is slightly inferior to other sports cars in the game, but handling, speed and braking are far superior to all others. Due to its low suspension, it hugs the road and is not prone to rolling over or spinning out of control when cornering at high speeds. However, GTA III's Cheetah has stiffer suspensions than those of the Banshee, Stinger and Infernus, making it incapable of handling bumps and curbs without compromising stability. For most of the 3D Universe it was the fastest car, but its top speed is slightly lower in GTA San Andreas. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cheetah is one of the best performing original supercars in GTA V, being able to compete with the Adder, the Entity XF, the Turismo R and the Zentorno. Having a great speed and acceleration makes it useful for most situations, like robberies and police chases, and like its previous 3D universe rendition it also has extremely responsive handling and braking, making it much more agile than other super cars in the game. This makes it particularly useful in Online urban races where, in the hands of a considerably skilled driver, can easily turn through a street corner without having to decelerate much. The car tends to wheelspin when setting off, significantly more than other supercars. If the suspension is lowered to the maximum through Los Santos Customs, the Cheetah is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking XL, at high speed and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. This can also be done with the Turismo R. The engine model appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, evidently by the exhaust manifolds seen when the rear hood is removed. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in several other, similar-tier supercars, like the Turismo R, Osiris, T20, Reaper, and FMJ. The website also claims it sports a 6-liter engine. In the enhanced version, the speedometer only reads up to 200 mph, despite claiming it can reach up to 221 mph. GTA V Overview ) Up to 215 ( ) |website_gears = |website_engine = 6 Liter (Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 4.7 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 145 / 233 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Cheetah-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cheetah can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery 3D Universe Rocket-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Rocket", an early iteration of the Cheetah in GTA III. Cheetah-GTAVCS-Artwork.png|Artwork of the Cheetah in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Cheetah-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|A prerelease screenshot of the Cheetah. Cheetah-GTAV-Screenshot2.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cheetah. Note the different Grotti logo from GTA IV on the front. Cheetah-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cheetah on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Benny'sOriginalMotorWorks-GTAO-Peyote.png|A covered Cheetah seen in Benny's Original Motor Works. Cheetah-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|BUZZ3D Cheetah seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Cheetah-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|M1DN1GHT Cheetah seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Cheetah-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|B1GCAT Cheetah seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Variants Special Variants *During Grand Theft Auto in Grand Theft Auto III, the player can obtain a unique candy red Cheetah. Cheetah-GTA-GTA3.PNG|The unique Cheetah, as seen during Grand Theft Auto. *In the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories race Wi-Cheetah Run, the player has to race against three Cheetahs, two of which have special colors (brilliant red and sky blue), fireproofing and also tip-proofing. They can be obtained by remaining in the starting line until the end of the race and waiting for the other racers to cross the finish line. Then it has to be blown up using the player's car and pushed with the firetruck or the tank into one of the safehouses' garages. Oddly, if the player touches its wheels while performing the glitch, the vehicle will loose its unique traits. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Chaperone - The car is seen parked outside the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where the party takes place. After the police raids, a Mafia man flees with the car. Car can be saved in safehouse garage. This is one of two storyline missions in Portland during which player can obtain and keep Cheetah, the other one being Turismo. * Last Requests - Salvatore asks Claude to pick up a Cheetah, before the course of the mission is changed by Maria warning him that the car is a trap. * Grand Theft Auto - Claude is tasked by Kenji to collect a Cheetah and two other cars and deliver them to a garage in Newport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Race Tournaments - The player has to race against this car in Into The Country, SF to LV and LV Ringroad. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * I Fought the Law... - One of target cars in the mission is a blue Cheetah driven by one of the driver, along with a yellow Entity XF. Notable Owners *Lance Vance *Ricardo Diaz Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Located in the Cartel Mansion in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. *In the Francis International Airport parking lot across the fire station. *Can be seen during the mission Chaperone. *Used as a trap for Claude in the mission Last Requests. *Used as the opponents' cars during the missions Turismo and Bling-bling Scramble. *Can be found in the eastern parking lot of Carson General Hospital in the mission Grand Theft Auto. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parking area near Colonel Cortez' yacht in Ocean Beach. *North of Ricardo Diaz' Mansion, Starfish Island. *One of the competitors for the Sunshine Autos races. *Commonly seen on the streets of Starfish Island and Vice City Beach, the most affluent places of the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in Rodeo and Market, Los Santos; Paradiso in San Fierro; The Strip and Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas . *Sometimes spawns in Doherty (very rare). *Found parked in front of a house in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Thursday only). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the Francis International Airport parking lot across the fire station. *In the Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale (may not always spawn). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Northernmost road on Starfish Island. *A randomly colored Cheetah is in front of Diaz's Mansion on Starfish Island. *In front of Lance's hotel in Downtown. *In the parking lot behind the hospital in Downtown. *Can be obtained by failing the mission Fear The Repo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $650,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *Can be obtained during the mission I Fought the Law. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $650,000. * This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during a Vehicle Cargo mission with one of three variations: BUZZ3D, B1GC4T and M1DN1GHT **This vehicle is classed as a Mid-Range vehicle. Trivia General *The car is named after , which is a type of feline capable of running at high speeds. This clearly refers to the car's superior performance in its class. *The Cheetah plays the radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: SF-UR **GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM 3D Universe * The ''GTA Vice City Stories and GTA San Andreas renditions feature variations of wing mirrors, either featuring two on both sides, one on the driver's side or none. Unusually, for some Cheetahs without rear mirrors in GTA Vice City, a blacked-out dashboard strobe light used in the police Cheetah may be seen. ** These mirror and strobe configurations further emphasizes the relation to the Ferrari Testarossa. The car was uniquely available in the single driver-side mirror setup early in its production period due to legislations in Italy. The car featured on Miami Vice also has the same setup. * If the player bought it on Easter Basin Docks, it may have a vanity plate reading "IMY AK". This plate also appears on the Feltzer used in End of the Line and the BF-400 in Just Business. * The Cheetah shares a similar engine and horn sound with the Turismo in GTA San Andreas. * Among all other supercars and sports cars, the Cheetah owns the widest range of modifications in GTA San Andreas. * When respraying a Cheetah in Vice City Stories, the paintjobs will cycle through either of two sequences. The first one is: dark blue -> dark gray -> dark red -> cherry red, and the other is: green -> silver -> gold -> white. * The inclusion of the Cheetah in GTA Vice City, based on the Testarossa, is a reference to Miami Vice. This is also referenced by the artwork of the car, as well as the inclusion of the song "Crockett's Theme" in the game, also from the movie. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The price of the car is evidence of its similarity with its inspiration car, the Ferrari Enzo as the Enzo costs €655,000 ($687,520). *Like the Turismo R, players cannot pick prostitutes with this car, due to its tiny interior space. * The Cheetah on the car carrier in the mission Pack Man has a glass roof, suggesting it could have originally had a glass roof rather than a carbon fiber one. *In the enhanced version, the Grotti badge will glow when the high-beam lights are turned on. *According to the ambient files, the Cheetah is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "cheeta". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Banshee, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. References Navigation }} de:Cheetah es:Cheetah fi:Cheetah fr:Cheetah nl:Cheetah pl:Cheetah pt:Cheetah Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs